Mías
by ryouko-chan-148
Summary: Otra reunión más. Otra que termina como las anteriores. ¿Que sentido tiene que Inglaterra le de una visita? Al fin y al cabo, nunca se las va a devolver. Y es eso lo que lo llena al argentino de odio. Pero por algún maldito motivo, hay algo que cambia. Aunque no por eso Arthur vaya a devolvérselas. Aunque no por eso Martín vaya a perdonarlo.


Ok... se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y que dejé esta cuenta olvidada. No es como que vaya ahora a retomar todo lo que dejé pendiente, tal vez lo haga, o tal vez no. Simplemente pasó que ordenando mis carpetas encontré este fanfic a medio terminar y para no borrarlo lo continué, aunque solo restaban apenas unos párrafos.

No sabía donde publicarlo, y heme aquí.

Es un poco raro, más aun el final. Y no es un tema para tomar a la ligera, al menos eso pienso yo, como argentina. Puede que resulte lindo y entretenido para algunos, y molesto para otros. Que quede claro que no lo hice con ninguna mala intencion.

Dicho esto, pasemos a lo que importa.

* * *

**Mías**

Había dejado la puerta sin llave para no tener que levantarse del sillón cuando el rubio llegara. Había dejado todas las luces apagadas de la casa, a excepción de la sala de estar, para que Arthur supiese que era allí donde debía dirigirse. Se había asegurado de sentarse en un asiento individual, y de dejar uno exactamente igual enfrente suyo, para hacerle saber en silencio que no era su intención colocarse a su lado en el cómodo sofá que yacía en un rincón. El control remoto bien cerca de su mano, para que el inglés no osara bajar el volumen del televisor, que en ese momento transmitía un resumen de toda la semana futbolística del torneo nacional. El termo con el mate y la boleta de corte de suministro de gas en la mesita ratona, un mensaje subliminal que bien podía significar:

"Mate es lo único que hay, y no tengo gas para calentarte el agua para tu té."

Sería tan irónico decir que estaba todo perfecto… maldita sea la hora en que el británico le comunico sus planes de visita y él aceptó. De muy mala gana, claro, pero el resultado no variaba. ¿Por qué le gustaba arruinarse el día? Podría haber empleado esas horas para tantas cosas… Y ahora se encontraba contando los segundos y esperando que los pasos del inglés sonaran por su casa. No porque estuviera ansioso por verlo, sino por que con cada minuto que pasaba, la angustia le corroía el estómago. Otra charla, otra discusión, otra vez que tendría que contenerse para no matarlo ahí mismo. Y lo peor de todo, otra vez que tendría que irse a la cama, muerto de tristeza y odio, porque ni toda la diplomacia del mundo podía hacer que el maldito se las devolviera.

¡Debería estar acostumbrado ya a sentirse incompleto! ¿Cómo hacían los demás países, cómo hacía España para no deprimirse sabiendo que un pedacito de su ser no le pertenecía…? ¡Se lo habían robado por la fuerza! ¡Igual que a él! No era como si cada día de su vida pensara en ellas, pero… ninguna de las grandes alegrías de su vida eran absolutas, ni lo serían hasta que las recuperara.

Las agujas del reloj se hacían cada vez más lentas. Y, una vez más, se encontró tomando el teléfono y marcando aquel número que ya se sabía de memoria.

-No se qué quiere. Viene a joder, como siempre. No lo banco.

-Weón, tratalo bien, no es mal tipo.

Y sí. Cada vez que el británico lo visitaba terminaba desahogando su odio y su frustración en el chileno. Una actitud un poco masoquista, sabiendo el dolor que le producía que su país vecino siempre le respondiera con lo mismo. Aunque no lo podían culpar por tratar de buscar algo de consuelo. Solía sonreír con tristeza cada vez que le escuchaba decir eso de "no es una mala persona". Porque Manu se llevaba perfecto con Arthur. Y él no. Y esta vez no quería armar una pelea por esa razón. Así que simplemente asentía, preguntándose interiormente qué debería hacer para que Chile empezara a odiar al anglosajón. Como él.

-Es un hijo de puta. No le cuesta nada avisarme por teléfono que la respuesta es no. Que haga lo que haga siempre va a ser no.

-Martín… es una formalidad.

-Formalidad las pelotas. Se cruza el charco nomás pa' golpearme la puerta, sentarse en _mi_ sillón, pisar _mi_ suelo y decirme "no, no te las doy"

-Hey, no exagerés.

-¡Y encima cree que soy un pelotudo! Me anticipa con una charlita boluda de la economía, de los proyectos de salud, del desarrollo latinoamericano… ¡cosas que ya sé! ¡Me importa un huevo eso, viniendo de él! Y al final, cuando se pudrió de hablar giladas, se toma dos minutos para levantar el culo de la silla, recoger el traje y pirarse, y me dice: "… perdóname, Martín. Esta vez no"

Detrás de la línea, Manuel acostumbraba a taparse la boca y contener la carcajada que le producía la perfecta imitación argentina del acento de Arthur cuando pronunciaba el español. Pero esa noche no sonrió. Se limitó a suspirar y a chasquear la lengua, buscando en su cabeza alguna palabra de consuelo que le alegrara un poco la velada al rubio. Jamás la encontraba, y esa vez no iba a ser la excepción.

-Es un ratito. – fue lo único que atinó a decir.

-Sí, es un ratito, por suerte.

-Hm… claro.

Martín miró el reloj de la parte inferior de la pantalla del televisor. Las 22:27. Arthur ya debería estar al caer. Y no quería seguir molestándolo al chileno. Era un acto egoísta de su parte llamarlo en esas ocasiones, sabiendo que Manuel no se iba a poner de su lado. ¡Si hasta habían sido aliados esos dos! ¡Aliados en la guerra de sus islas!

Lo pensó dos veces. No, no iba a detenerse en eso, pasado pisado. Las ganas que antes sentía de ahorcarlos a ambos se habían esfumado con el tiempo. O mejor dicho, ahora sólo quería ahorcar a Kirkland. Manu… Manu era diferente. Sin embargo, creyó prudente terminar la llamada.

-Che, te dejo, más tarde te llamo.

-... dale.

-Nos vemos.

Dejó el aparato inalámbrico al lado del control remoto y se levantó para lavarse un poco la cara y peinarse. Tantas veces que se había llevado la mano a la cabeza y se había revuelto el cabello mientras hablaba con Manuel le habían desarmado el prolijo flequillo que tanto adoraba. Y ese mechoncito rebelde… ni todo el fijador del mundo podían aplastarlo.

¿Para qué arreglarse tanto? Si por él fuera, lo recibiría en calzoncillos, desayunando sobre la mesada unos criollos con dulce de leche y unos matecitos. Todo despeinado, con ojeras, con una musculosa arrugada y bostezaría sin taparse la boca. Seguramente eso fastidiaría mucho al inglesito, sí, seguro.

Formalidad.

Las palabras de Manuel le sacaron una sonrisa torcida en los labios. No era formalidad, no era presentación… ni ahí. No tenía idea de porqué lo hacía. Pero lo hacía, desde aquella vez que Antonio le había dicho que la traducción de ese vocablo tan raro era "desaliñado".

_Slovenly_. Sí, esa era, ¿cómo olvidar esa palabra? No iba a confesar nunca cuanto le había dolido que se dirigiera a él así, solamente porque lo había recibido con una camiseta de la selección y unos jeans desgastados.

-Desaliñado… ¿por qué no te vas un poquito a la mierda, Inglaterra? – murmuró al espejo mientras terminaba de peinarse.

-No sé… tal vez no lo necesite, acabo de entrar en ella.

Martín se giró con una cara de sorpresa y estupor que hizo que Arthur largara una carcajada, apoyado en el marco de la puerta del baño. El peine se le resbaló de los dedos, pero no alcanzó a caérsele al piso. Fueron unos segundos en los que el americano no parecía ser él mismo, con los pómulos ligeramente sonrojados y la boca entreabierta, sin saber que decir. Después cambió. Y cuanto cambió.

-La puta que te parió, boludazo, me diste un susto de la mier…

-Malhablado – lo interrumpió - Igual que España… ¿por qué no me sorprende? Cortados con el mismo cuchillo, es obvio. Te espero en el living.

-Cortados con la misma tijera, se dice, imbécil, no te hagás el que te sabés las expresiones porque te queda para el culo. Y no hablés como si esta fuera tu casa.

-Podría haber sido mía, si no me hubieras…

-…sacado cagando con aceite hirviendo. Me gusta ver cuando los chicos de la primaria se ríen con las ilustraciones de los manuales. Inglés frito.

Arthur lo miró, clavándole las pupilas verdes con odio. Se ahorró el comentario que estaba por brotar de sus labios, decir que ellos también se reían cuando leían cómo los soldados argentinos se volvían derrotados, y en toda Gran Bretaña solo se hablaba de la inutilidad y la poca experiencia que habían mostrado. Pero a tiempo pudo predecir que Martín se le tiraría encima y sabía por dolorosa experiencia propia lo que eso implicaba.

-Basta. Tú empezaste, entro a tu casa y te encuentro quitándome la pi... criticándome frente al espejo.

El argentino aceleró el paso y se puso delante del otro rubio, sonriendo ante la clásica actitud de diplomacia fingida del otro. Y por las expresiones que tan mal pronunciaba.

-Nomás te mandé a la mierda. De la forma directa. Vos capaz no lo hacés así, lo hacés con palabras bonitas y en un papel firmado por tu primer ministro. Pero a la larga es lo mismo. Dale, vamos, quiero que te vayás rápido.

-Si no sales de mi camino, dudo que pueda llegar al living sin atravesarte – susurró Inglaterra, estirando su sonrisa hasta que casi era insoportable ver la burla que desbordaba.

Martín no consideraba siempre esa sonrisa insoportable. A veces le gustaba. Le gustaba que lo provocara, podía decir que le gustaba odiarlo. Se encogió de brazos y le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar.

-Es sacar el cuero, no quitar la piel. No hagás más el ridículo, ¿querés?

* * *

Las 23:50.

Y Arthur no parecía dispuesto a marcharse. A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores. Generalmente acostumbraba a demorarse solo media hora, como mucho, y luego se iba, por su cuenta o bajo la amenaza del argentino de romperle el termo con agua caliente en la cabeza. Esta vez Martín había preferido no escuchar los diferentes temas sin sentido que abordaba el ojiverde y se había concentrado en el informe acerca de la exportación de soja que pasaban por la tele. Definitivamente, eso era mucho más entretenido que hablar con el inglés.

-… y entonces creemos que los mercados de Latinoamérica podrían mejorar con esto. Claro, que necesitamos la opinión de cada uno de los países. Ayer fui a visitar a Chile y está a favor.

-Hm…

Arthur frunció el ceño, molesto por la respuesta carente de interés. El de ojos celestes tenía la mirada fija en la pantalla, que ahora mostraba un desfile de modelos, aunque por supuesto, no estaba concentrado en las chicas, sino en lo último que había dicho el europeo. No había oído absolutamente nada de lo anterior, pero sí la última frase. Y le molestaba.

-Como te decía, Martín…

-Argentina – le interrumpió sin mirarlo.

-Como te decía, _Argentina_, quisiera saber tu opinión al respecto. Piénsalo bien antes de contestar, evalúa tu situación. Piensa en los confli…

-Paso, no me interesa, voto en contra.

El inglés parpadeó. No se esperaba que lo interrumpiera de esa forma, y menos con una negativa. Había imaginado que le daría muchas vueltas al tema, que discutirían, pero que al final aceptaría el proyecto. Se trataba de algo importante… ¿cómo podía decidir algo así en un segundo? ¿Acaso no le había prestado atención en esa media hora que estuvo explicándole, armado de paciencia, cada detalle? No podía ser tan descarado… pero al fin y al cabo era hijo de España. Aunque… podía comprobar si le había escuchado o no.

-¿Seguro? – dijo sonriente - Mira que una alianza con Rusia podría…

-No voy a cambiar de idea.

-Ya veo… - Inglaterra asintió mirándolo con hostilidad, manteniendo la sonrisa pero con las pupilas clavadas en el rostro del americano. No le había oído nada. En absoluto. Empezaba a entender el porqué ése era uno de los pocos hijos de España que habían heredado esa capacidad para sacarlo de las casillas sin siquiera mirarlo o insultarlo.

-Martín – pronunció apretando los dientes.

-Argentina, para vos. ¿Qué querés? – dijo con molestia y giró la cabeza, asustándose un poco al ver el rostro del británico - ¿Por qué me miras así, boludo? ¿Es porque no estoy de acuerdo? No voy a aliarme con Rusia, no tengo porqué.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Y así me vienes a suplicar que te devuelva tus islas? Deja de hacerte el idiota, ¡no atendiste ni una sola palabra de lo que te dije!

-¡Porque no me interesa! Y no seas tan hipócrita, yo no te suplico, exijo lo que es mío.

-Espera sentado entonces, porque no te las pienso dar nunca.

-¡Entonces te las voy a quitar a la fuerza!

-¿Sí? ¿Tanto te gustó que les pateara el culo a ti y a tus soldaditos que quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Hubo un brillo resentido en las pupilas verdes del argentino que hizo que el inglés se pusiera a la defensiva, esperando que se le viniera encima alguna patada, una mordida o un arañazo por parte del sudamericano. Cuando Martín se iba a las manos, podía esperar cualquier cosa. Pero no fue así. El chico se levantó, apagando el televisor y arrojando el control en el sillón de enfrente.

-Salí de mi casa.

Arthur tomó la chaqueta que había dejado a un costado y se levantó, dando un largo suspiro de fastidio. A esa altura ya no le interesaba pensar que el sudamericano era el único al cual le toleraba que lo barriera de su hogar como si fuera un insecto. Y que encima le obedecía sin replicar.

No importaban las veces que se armara de paciencia e intentara entablar una charla amena con el otro. Siempre terminaba todo del mismo modo. ¿Por qué tanta importancia le daba a esas islas de mierda? Un país tan grande, con tantas cosas… ¿tanto lío por esos salpicones de tierra en el océano? Le hubiera gustado mucho llevarse bien con Argentina, como lo hacía con Chile. Podrían visitarse, hablar seguido, y, sobre todo, refregarle en la cara a España que se había hecho muy amigo de otra de sus ex-colonias...

Podrían hacer tantas cosas…

Pero cada vez que lo intentaba, Martín se le ponía enfrente, con esa mirada llena de odio y burla, diciéndole "dámelas", como si la condición para que pudieran reconciliarse fuera esa.

El ojiceleste le dio la espalda y desapareció por el pasillo, dejándolo solo. Obviamente no esperaba encontrarlo allí cuando regresara.

Arthur caminó hasta la puerta, tomando el picaporte y abriéndola. El aire fresco del jardín le dio de lleno en el rostro y lo tranquilizó un poco. Estaba oscuro, solamente la luz de los faroles de la calle, y algún que otro auto que pasaba por la avenida iluminaban el lugar. Era tan tranquilo, tan lindo, tan… joven. Tenía ese aire a ciudad nueva, a frescura…

Volvió sobre sus pasos, dejando la puerta al exterior a medio cerrar. No tenía una idea clara de lo que iba a hacer, pero igual lo buscó. Lo había visto desaparecer por el pasillo, así que por allí fue, pasando por el baño, el cual ese día había tenido el gusto de conocer ya que el argentino jamás lo había dejado pasar más allá del living.

Caminó tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta llegar a una puerta. Estaba abierta y se asomó, olvidando por un instante su costumbre de golpear antes de entrar. Supuso que se trataría de la habitación de Martín, y lo confirmó al divisar la cama, y sobre ella, acostado mirando hacia el techo y con los brazos cruzados detrás de la nuca, a su propietario.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, y había que ser muy idiota para pensar que no lo había visto asomarse. Sin embargo, no hubo reacción por parte del país del sur, así que entró y se sentó en un extremo de la cama. Martín seguía con la mirada clavada en el ventilador que colgaba de arriba, diríase que era indiferente a la presencia de Inglaterra de no ser por ese tic nervioso que se había apoderado de su ojo derecho.

-Lo siento – murmuró al aire, todavía sin poder creer que se estaba disculpando con ese insolente.

-Nah, no lo sentís – le respondió, usando su tono más impasible, como si le estuviese hablando al aire - ¿Te podés ir? Quiero estar tranquilo, y tu presencia me da ganas de vomitar todo el mate cebado con los criollos.

Los labios del británico se curvaron en una sonrisa, ignorando el hecho de que acababa de echar por tierra su intento de conciliación.

-Que desagradable.

-Lo mismo digo de vos.

A su manera, era encantador. De la boca del chileno había escuchado un poco sus cualidades: agrandado, egocéntrico, exagerado a la hora de hablar de atributos propios, canchero, despreocupado, un buen amigo, gracioso… Pero Arthur no había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar ninguna de esas características, todo lo contrario, con él se mostraba malhumorado, callado y frío. Y de vez en cuando, irónico y burlón. Pero siempre distante.

-Martín, podríamos llevarnos bien, ¿sabías?

No hubo respuesta. O bien, si la hubo, pero ninguna que respondiera a las palabras del inglés. El argentino se levantó de la cama solamente para abrir las cortinas de la ventana, dándole paso a una ráfaga de aire fresco, y volvió a acostarse exactamente en la misma posición anterior.

-Como verás, no tengo mucha paciencia, y odio andar por la vida rogando, pero no soy tan obstinado. Con Antonio tengo la misma situación que contigo, y sin embargo salimos – de noche, con el resto, digo - hablamos, y hasta nos reímos. Nos llevamos mal muchas veces, pero no nos odiamos… tanto.

Los labios del ojiverde se entreabrieron para dejar salir unas palabras y eso ya fue un logro para el anglosajón.

-Lo decís por lo de Gibraltar, supongo.

Martín cerró los ojos un segundo, después de ver como el inglés asentía. Recordaba que una vez, mientras jugaba a los penales con Luciano y esperaba que el moreno fuera a buscar la pelota, se había planteado esa situación. Que alguna vez Arthur le diría eso, que su situación era similar a la de él con España. Y por supuesto, se había puesto a pensar en lo que le contestaría si eso llegara a suceder. Sabía que había ideado una respuesta que, según creía, lo dejaría "de cara" al británico y sin la chance de retrucarle. El problema era que no se acordaba de dicha réplica.

Agradeció que Inglaterra no insistiera al ver cómo se demoraba en contestar, para así darle tiempo mientras su cerebro revisaba cada uno de sus recuerdos. No se perdonaría perderse la oportunidad de decirle aquello. Su orgullo, mierda, el hecho de refutarle un argumento tan sencillo a un inglés con otro aún más lógico le sabía a gloria.

Hasta que se acordó. Rogó que no hubiese pasado demasiado tiempo. Si no fuera porque Inglaterra se daría cuenta de su especulación, le diría "¿me podés repetir lo que dijiste antes (ahora que ya sé como contradecirte)?"

-¿Hace cuanto que le _afanaste_ Gibraltar a Antonio?

-Más de trescientos años, creo – Arthur lo miró extrañado. ¿Qué tenía que ver eso? Encima había tardado en contestar al no saber con exactitud el significado de esa palabra, y no quería hacer el ridículo preguntándoselo al argentino. (Al final supuso que _afanar_ cómodamente podía ser un sinónimo de _robar_, viendo que así la oración cobraba sentido). De todas maneras, debería mandar a hacer un diccionario latinoamericano/inglés.

La respuesta del americano no se hizo esperar. Casi como que la pronunció justo en el momento en que él terminaba de decir su frase.

-Perfecto. Entonces esperá trescientos años para que yo me digne en llevarme bien con vos.

No se lo veía venir. Pero conociendo la poca experiencia del rubio como nación, era obvio que no lo había ideado en el momento. Había tenido la contestación planeada de antemano. Era encantador, a su manera. Y Antonio era un idiota. Si él hubiese sido el dueño de todas esas colonias hubiera luchado hasta su último esfuerzo por quedarse con ellas. No con todas, porque sería imposible, pero sí con Chile y Argentina, como mínimo. Chile porque… dios, era Chile, como resistírsele. Y Martín…

Martín sonreía triunfante delante suyo, creyendo que realmente lo había dejado sin palabras. Estaba lejos de imaginar que Arthur en realidad se había quedado pensando, exactamente, en él. Convirtió su rostro impávido en una mueca burlona, con una sonrisa que se fue incrementando hasta que, finalmente, largó la carcajada.

-No es necesario. Si es por eso, deberías saber que hice varias cosas con España en esos trescientos años, además de odiarnos.

Martín lanzó un suspiro largo, cargado de fastidio y se incorporó, apoyando la palma de las manos en el colchón y con las piernas estiradas. No le causaba nada de gracia el comentario de Arthur, y menos sabiendo que se había tomado a la ligera su refutación, cuando él esperaba que se quedara perplejo, sin nada para rebatirle, que se enfadara y se fuera.

-Mirá pelotudo, no me interesa con quien y durante cuanto te encamaste…

-¿Encamar?

-¡A tu vida sexual me la paso por el culo, no me importa, dejáme dormir!

Otra carcajada de Inglaterra y Martín sintió ganas de prenderle fuego. No le agradaba la idea de que Arthur se estuviese divirtiendo a costa suya. Quiso volver a recostarse, pero se quedó pensando. Realmente Antonio debería tener mucho estómago para andar con ese. Y Francis también. Y Alfred. Y el resto. No quería pensar en Manuel.

-Entendiste mal, quise decir que hicimos varias cosas, como alianzas, tratados, nos visitamos… relaciones internacionales normales.

-Mirá vos. Que interesante.

Inglaterra dudó por un momento, para después sacar en conclusión que lo que decía Argentina era una ironía. Lo miró a los ojos, porque por un momento había creído que se había cabreado con ese comentario por celos. Si era así, seguramente se avecinaba el fin del mundo.

-¡Y dejá de mirarme! ¿Qué querés? Te dije que te fueras, y no, me seguís y te sentás en mi cama. ¿Qué onda con vos?

-Quiero que arreglemos de una vez por todas esto. Es molesto.

El bostezo de Martín resonó por toda la habitación, en un intento fallido por hacer que Arthur se indignara por semejante falta de respeto y se largara de una maldita vez. Y al ver que no resultaba, se vio obligado a responder.

-Si tenés en el bolsillo los papeles que tengo que firmar para que me des mis islas, entonces sí. Si no, chau.

-¿Y si los tuviera? – murmuró acercando el rostro hacia el del americano, el cual no retrocedió, sino que se le acercó más, encarándolo y mirándolo con antipatía.

-No los tenés, gil, sino me los hubieras mostrado antes. ¿Qué querés que te me pegoteás tanto? Hay putas en la calle a esta hora, te aviso.

No lo había visto de ese modo. Arthur siempre se comportaba así, no necesariamente el acercarse a alguien unos centímetros para susurrarle algo significaba algo especial. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no era tan mala la idea. Martín era bastante atractivo, lo mismo que la tierra que ocupaba. Y a pesar de esa frialdad con la que le respondía, estaba casi seguro de que no era así la mayor parte del tiempo. Había estado con Chile varias veces, y podía asegurar que salir con uno de los latinoamericanos era…entretenido. Diferente. Tenían la misma frescura que Alfred, o quizás más. ¿Qué costaba probar?

-Es cierto, no los tengo. Pero… podemos hacer un acuerdo.

-Estás en pedo, man, rajá o te mato acá mismo.

¡Ni siquiera lo había evaluado! No lo podía creer, de ninguna manera. Ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar, o se había puesto nervioso o sonrojado… ¡nada! Se estaba levantando de la cama, con una cara de asco que jamás había creído que le haría. Fue hasta la ventana y se quedó ahí, sacando un cigarrillo de algún bolsillo y buscando en otro el encendedor.

-Si cuando termine de fumar seguís ahí sentado, te saco a patadas. Es mi casa, no te tomés libertades que no te corresponden.

-Ni siquiera lo has pensado. Te doy una de las dos a cambio, mañana mismo. ¿Qué tal? Así no tendrás que esperar, probablemente, unos cuantos siglos.

Arthur sonrió ante la ausencia de respuesta. Martín ya había prendido el cigarrillo, y este se estaba consumiendo solo, mientras el rubio seguía mirando por la ventana, pensativo. Podía ver como apretaba los puños y los nudillos se le ponían blancos. Lo estaba recapacitando, sí. Aunque le hubiera gustado que fuera menos orgulloso.

-¿A cambio de qué? – dijo por fin.

-Me alegro que seas tan solidario con ellas. Si te negabas, serías un poco egoísta.

-¿A cambio de qué? Contestá.

-Creo que es obvio Martín…

-Argentina, te dije. ¿Y por qué no decís las cosas de frente? ¿A cambio de qué?

El británico se levantó y caminó hasta donde el otro chico estaba parado, inmóvil y serio. Martín no era así, mierda. Según los demás, era el argentino quien tomaba la iniciativa, quien siempre se desubicaba con algún comentario muy al estilo de Francia, quien se creía que era el más lindo y todas - y todos - morían por él. ¿Tanta apatía había entre ellos? Y aún así lo veía encantador.

-Martín, tú no eres así con todos. Frío, distante…

-Nomás con vos – le contestó de mala gana, sin darse vuelta.

-¿Nadie más? ¿Ni siquiera con Alemania que te pateó el culo varias veces en ese deporte del cual te crees el mejor del mundo?

-Dije que nomás con vos – contestó conteniendo la rabia. - ¿A dónde querés llegar?

Y luego miró por el cristal de la ventana abierta la sonrisa feliz y complacida del inglés. Incrédulo, se giró, para comprobar por sí mismo, que, en efecto, Inglaterra estaba sonriendo contento. Sentía que algo dentro le provocaba un vacío que no supo como definir, y aunque trató de sonreír también, no pudo.

-A ningún lado. Retiro mi oferta. Me voy.

Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Sin embargo antes de cruzar la puerta sintió como una mano lo jalaba hacia atrás y lo apoyaba contra la pared. Seguía sonriendo, pero solamente porque la acción repentina del argentino lo había dejado tan pasmado que ni siquiera alcanzó a cambiar la expresión de su rostro.

-Vos querías algo antes. Te lo doy. Y me las devolvés. Las quiero, no me importa el precio.

La voz del americano. Tan desesperada, tan llena de odio. Tan adorable, solamente porque la empleaba con él. Sólo con él, y con nadie más.

-Lo siento, ya me retracté.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué mierda hice para que te arrepintieras?! Dijiste "te doy una de las dos, mañana mismo", ¡¿o no?!

La sonrisa de Arthur alcanzaba límites desconocidos, al igual que la rabia del argentino. Y de pronto recordó la voz de la operadora, cuando Martín le pasaba un número de móvil que no existía. Tantas veces que la había escuchado… ya se sabía el verso de memoria.

-Esa opción no está disponible.

-¡Hijo de mil puta!

A decir verdad, Arthur no recordaba que había sucedido primero. Si el puñetazo en la pared justo al lado de su rostro o el insulto que casi le había roto los oídos. Lo que sí supo era que con esa frasecita cínica le había hecho perder los estribos. Estaba seguro que acababa de ver una faceta del americano que ningún otro la vería. Aunque fuese la peor, pero con eso le bastaba.

¡Cuanto amaba esas islas! Por ellas, Martín era capaz de ponerse así. Por eso jamás se las daría. Si lo hacía, perdía el sentido. Martín se volvería neutral con él, harían las paces, reirían, se divertirían… igual que con todos.

-Estaba bromeando. ¿De veras creíste que te las iba a dar a cambio de algo tan simple? Mi jefe me mataría.

Los labios del sudamericano se movieron, pero Inglaterra no pudo escuchar que era lo que habían dicho. Se veía agitado, desesperado, como si le hubieran quitado algo. Algo como la esperanza, o la ilusión. Si hasta se había imaginado que al otro día esa bandera de mierda dejaría de flamear en las islas, que cambiaría los nombres de las tiendas, todo, las pocas calles que había… ya no estarían escritas más en inglés. Que todo volvería a la normalidad.

-Que ingenuo… - murmuró finalmente, sabiendo que ese iba a ser otro detonante. Y, para su satisfacción, lo fue.

-¡Sos una mierda! ¡Una mierda, una mierda!

Y cada insulto fue acompañado por otro golpe contra la pared. Tres seguidos, en el mismo lugar en donde había sido el primero, y cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Arthur tenía el presentimiento de que los iba a recordar para siempre. Porque ese era el lado que le gustaba de Martín. No su altanería, su jactancia, su egocentrismo.

-Las estás insultando a ellas también. Recuerda que son también inglesas…

Martín retrocedió varios pasos, respirando jadeante y apretando aún más los puños. Se sentía capaz de asesinarlo, y tenía que dominarse. Era la segunda vez que le sucedía eso, y aunque la primera había sido aún peor y no exactamente contra otra nación, sino contra una parte de sí mismo, no le restaba importancia al odio que sentía que le brotaba de cada milímetro de su ser.

-¡Volá de mi casa o te juro que te mato! ¡Volá! ¡Vol…!

No supo en que momento Arthur lo tomó del brazo y atrajo hacia sí, ni cuando los gritos murieron en la garganta del europeo. No entendía absolutamente nada, hasta que pasados unos segundos se dio cuenta que Inglaterra lo estaba besando. Intentó sacárselo de encima, con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero solo logró que el otro le respondiera con la misma violencia, reclamando con más ansias aún su boca. Y era tanta la fogosidad con la que Arthur insistía que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ceder y dejarse llevar. Se logró zafar, retrocediendo casi hasta la ventana y limpiándose los labios con el dorso de la mano. Miró hacia el celular, que acababa de sonar y lo recogió, para luego levantar la vista y notar con espanto que tenía al británico casi pegado a él. Y detrás, la pared.

La furia se le había esfumado, como si con ese beso Inglaterra se la hubiese extraído a la fuerza. No podía decir que había recobrado la calma, puesto que era poco posible, con Arthur enfrente amenazando volver a atacarlo y sabiendo que, para su mala suerte, había ido justamente a buscar refugio en un rincón de la habitación. Pero sí estaba un poco más sosegado.

-Salí. Basta. No quiero, me das asco.

-¿Por qué tan rudo? – preguntó acariciándole el cabello con una mano, mano que volvió a su lugar luego de que el argentino se la sacara de encima con molestia.

-Dije que no quiero.

Era verdad. No quería, aunque fuera por una cuestión de orgullo. ¿Quién no querría? ¿Quién se negaría a algo así? Aunque después del primer beso, si es que a eso se le podía llamar beso, le costaba mucho no concederle ese deseo. Sonrió, sin darse cuenta que Inglaterra lo estaba mirando, examinando cada uno de sus rasgos y reacciones. Sonrió porque se le había cruzado por la mente que, él, realmente, era incluso más irresistible que el mismo Arthur. Sin siquiera intentarlo, lo tenía al anglosajón acosándolo y amenazando apretarlo contra la pared. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Seguramente si se lo contaba a Manuel, o a Luciano, o a sus primos, no se lo creerían.

Irresistible o no, no iba a permitir que Inglaterra le pusiera un dedo encima. Aunque le empezara a gustar la idea.

Y mientras pensaba, notó como los labios del inglés bajaban por su cuello. Levantó las manos para detenerlo, pero miró el celular que tenía en una de ellas y recordó que tenía un mensaje.

-Pará.

Arthur escuchó la tranquilidad con la que había sido pronunciada esa palabra y se detuvo, separándose un poco. Parpadeó extrañado, porque había esperado que Martín se pusiera histérico y lo apartara. No que se dejara hacer y luego lo corriera para contestar un texto. Francia le había hecho eso una vez, y se había ligado un porrazo. Pero Martín no era de los que se dejaran golpear tan fácilmente.

-¿Quién es?

-¿Qué te importa? ¿Desde cuando tenemos vos y yo tanta confianza, tarado?

-¿Sigo?

-Hacé lo que se te cante – dijo encorvando los hombros - Estoy ocupado, ¿no ves? Por mí esfumate. Pelotudo.

¡Crío de mierda! Suspiró cansado y se quedó estático unos segundos, meditando acerca de qué era lo mejor. Ahora que Argentina había recuperado un poco la compostura, las ganas de joderlo habían aminorado un poco. Si tan solo pudiera provocarlo nuevamente… aunque tal vez ya no valía la pena. Siguió recorriendo con su mirada el rostro del chico que tenía en frente, esa manera de dejar caer los párpados, los labios finos y con un endemoniado sabor a algo que no sabía definir, pero que era único. Y ese mechoncito de cabello rubio oscuro que saltaba a la vista…

Estiró el cuello y lo tomó con sus labios, estirándolo un poco para después volver a repetir la misma acción. Martín dejó caer el celular al suelo y dejó salir de su garganta un jadeo ahogado, pegándose a la pared y colocando sus manos en el pecho de Arthur, marcando distancia.

-¿Punto débil?

Ni siquiera espero que le contestara. Ahora encontraba terriblemente delicioso el ver como cambiaba por completo el rostro del americano y no pudo resistirse a separarle el flequillo de la frente para verlo mejor. Lo que más le gustaba, además de esos ojos y de esa boca curvada en un gesto de incertidumbre, eran las mejillas teñidas de carmín.

-Si hubieras sido mío… - le susurró al oído, bajando sus manos y aprisionando su cintura con la suficiente fuerza que suponía necesitaba para no dejar escapar a alguien como Martín.

Y fue un acto acertado, ya que apenas comenzó a deslizar sus manos bajo la remera del argentino, este empezó a revolverse, ansioso por buscar una salida y escapar, al menos, de aquel rincón de su propio cuarto. Y cuando el sudamericano vio que le era imposible, y que ya podía sentir las yemas de los dedos de Inglaterra acariciando su espalda, se desesperó y empezó a deslizarse hacia abajo, para así alcanzar el suelo y poder escabullirse, al menos, por entre las piernas del británico.

-¡¿Qué hacés?! ¡Soltame, idiota! – gritó cuando vio que toda tentativa de huida era reprimida hábilmente por el inglés.

-Asustado te ves mucho mejor.

¿Asustado? ¡Él no estaba asustado! O tal vez sí. Porque no podía sacarse al europeo de encima, y comenzaba a comprender que ni sus patadas, ni sus gritos, ni la fuerza superior que creía que tenía servían para librarlo de los decididos brazos del anglosajón.

-¡Salí! – le soltó en pleno rostro, para después morderle con fuerza en un hombro. Inglaterra lo liberó, un poco sorprendido aunque realmente debería haber previsto ese tipo de acciones por parte del otro rubio. Argentina pasó veloz por su lado, buscando la puerta, pero la misma mano que lo sujetó de la muñeca, y que casi le corta la circulación al presionarla con tanta violencia, lo jaló hacia atrás y lo arrojó contra su propia cama.

Martín cayó boca abajo, dándole la espalda al inglés, y consciente de la postura desfavorable que acababa de adquirir se volteó, justo a tiempo, porque ya lo tenía encima al británico. Por concentrarse en el pequeño manchón rojizo sobre la impecable camisa blanca de Arthur, justo donde lo había mordido segundos antes, por distraerse unos instantes preguntándose si acaso no lo había hecho demasiado fuerte, bajó la guardia y el mayor aprovechó para sujetarle ambas manos con una sola de las suyas, mientras que a la restante le dirigió hasta la nuca del país austral, sujetando con firmeza sus cabellos rubios e inmovilizándolo. Una buena técnica, que había aprendido tras siglos de experiencia.

Probablemente si la víctima fuera Antonio (porque fue el español el único con el que tuvo que recurrir a semejantes métodos de abuso) le hubiera mirado con esos ojos verdes llenos de odio y continuaría presentándole batalla, insultándole y escupiéndolo, o ingeniándoselas para soportar el dolor y propinarle una buena patada. Pero Martín, a pesar de contar también con un orgullo – obviamente heredado – superlativo a la hora de luchar, era un país joven, viera por donde se le viera. No resistiría tanto. Y de hecho, así fue, Argentina dejó de luchar.

Lo que no se esperaba Inglaterra era que la moral del sudamericano se derrumbara tan de repente. Había intentado zafarse, pero al sentir el doloroso tirón en su nuca y al verse imposibilitado de movimiento, completamente a merced de la voluntad de aquel a quien tanto detestaba, lo invadió el miedo y el pánico. Comenzó a temblar y a deshacer su expresión desafiante, convirtiéndola en una de terror que Arthur jamás había creído que vería, justamente, en esa nación. Eso sin contar las lágrimas que empezaron a bañar las mejillas del argentino.

Se oyó un corto gemido en la habitación, producto de los vanos intentos del meridional por reprimir el llanto. Eso, la voz lastimera que empleó en ese sonido hizo que notara que se le había ido la mano con el latino. Martín no era Antonio, no era Francis ni Gilbert. Ni siquiera era como Alfred. No debería haber utilizado tanta violencia con alguien así.

Lo liberó, dejó sus manos libres y capturó su rostro, limpiándole las lágrimas. Cuando advirtió que el argentino no hacía ningún intento de escape, se acercó a sus labios, rozándolos con los suyos.

-S-sorry. I thought you and me… I-I mean we could…

Argentina negó con la cabeza, señalándole que no lo entendía. Inglaterra suspiró resignado. Manuel sí sabía inglés, aprender no costaba nada.

-Dije que lo siento, y que creí que nos podríamos llevar bien. Realmente quiero que nos llevemos bien…

Los labios de la nación más austral del mundo lo silenciaron. Y por primera vez Inglaterra tuvo el placer de relajarse y saborear tranquilamente la boca del argentino, cerrando los ojos y aprisionándole las mejillas, con las mismas manos que luego descendieron y se perdieron debajo de la remera arrugada del americano.

Había vislumbrado un dejo de sinceridad en esas palabras del inglés. Si realmente quería que las cosas funcionaran, podía, al menos, empezar por dejar que viera a Victoria más seguido. Que la dejara regresar a Buenos Aires cada nueve de julio, para que pudiesen festejar juntos. Al menos eso, al resto podían arreglarlo más adelante. De a poco. Lentamente, como la manera en que las manos de Arthur subían por su pecho y le hacían estremecerse. Aunque ignoraba el hecho de porqué había dado el primer paso y lo había besado.

Sin embargo, la idea de que él era el único que pensaba de esa forma, la idea de que Arthur solamente estaba disfrutando el momento que un ingenuo país le estaba ofreciendo inocentemente y que la situación con sus islas no cambiaría por compartir unos besos le hizo separarse de golpe de la boca del británico.

-¿Qué pasa? – indagó levemente molesto, acariciándole una mejilla.

¿Cómo decirle que sí le gustaba estar con él así, que sentirse deseado por Inglaterra era incluso mejor que saber que sus modelos eran más bonitas que las británicas? ¿Cómo hacerlo sin quedar como un estúpido, como una mina tonta y sentimental?

-Dámelas – susurró.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-¿No querías que nos lleváramos bien? – dijo, ocultando su desilusión en una mueca de enfado.

-No sabía que tus amistades eran condicionadas.

-No me las vas a dar, ¿no? – se incorporó, sacándose al inglés de encima y acomodándose la ropa – y yo soy un grandísimo pelotudo, porque te creí…

-Quiero llevarme bien contigo. Pero no a ese precio.

Martín se había quedado sentado en la cama, con la esperanza de que Arthur le comprendiese. No tenía amistades condicionadas, pero no podía estar con alguien que le había arrebatado tan descaradamente una parte importante de su tierra, de su vida. Y creía que nadie podría, pero veía que otros sí, y no los comprendía. Y no era un capricho. Tenía orgullo, y aunque lo tildaran de agrandado y presumido, era ese amor propio quien le había hecho salir adelante en muchas ocasiones. Por lo que, cuando escuchó la última frase del inglés, comprendió que estaba lejos de reconciliarse con él. Y mucho más lejos aún estaba su sueño de recuperar sus islas.

Se levantó, recogió el celular que había quedado en el suelo y se acomodó el cabello.

-Y yo no sabía que tus amistades tenían precio. La próxima vez, si querés hablar, que sea en una reunión. No volvás a pisar más mi casa con esas intencio…

-Martín… - Inglaterra lo interrumpió, poniéndose de pie y acercándose, aunque conservando una pequeña distancia prudente entre ellos.

-Te dije que no me llamaras así.

-Bueno… entonces Argen…

-Ya, dejá. Antes de que te vayás, te voy a decir una cosa. Y me vas a escuchar bien, ¿te queda claro?

-Sí – dijo con desgano. No le gustaba que se dirigieran de esa manera hacia él. Pero que mas daba, era Martin, por un demonio. El pendejo que podía tomarse esos lujos con él, sin importarle las consecuencias porque el latino sabia en el fondo que Inglaterra jamás le haría _demasiado_ daño. O mejor…ambos lo sabían. Pero cierto que el mocoso tenía algo para decirle. Mejor escucharlo.

-Las voy a recuperar. Porque son mías y porque me las quitaste sin motivos. Y no me importa tu asquerosa diplomacia y los argumentos convincentes de la basura de tu gente. Todos aquellos que ahora están de tu lado y votan a tu favor algún dia van a cambiar de opinión. Algún dia vas a dejar de ser quien sos ahora, y vas a perder todos esos beneficios de los cuales te jactás. Y cuando llegue ese día, voy a estar ahí para repetir por enésima vez mi pedido, mi justicia, mis islas. Y ya no vas a tener tantos aliados. Y habrá quienes vean mas favorable estar de mi lado y no del tuyo. O quizás no, pero tal vez al ver que estas hundido en tanta mierda, y que tus manos están llenas de porquería, te den la espalda. Y van a volver a mí. Por las buenas o por las malas. A eso ponele la firma.

Arthur se quedo perplejo. Cuando el discurso del argentino había comenzado creyo que sería otro de esos parloteos al estilo "son mias, son mías, damelas". Pero no había sido tan así. Sonaba tan…

Real.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Tuvo esa sensación de soledad que solía sentir cuando pensaba que nadie lo apoyaba o lo entendía. Martín le había dado justo donde le dolía. Y lo peor era que no había sido a propósito… no había sido con la intención de herirlo. Simplemente había dicho la verdad.

Desolación. Eso sentía, y temía que su rostro la reflejara. No, ahí estaba su expresión indiferente que con los interminables siglos había aprendido a colocar en sus labios para ocultar todo sentimiento.

-¿Eso era todo lo que me ibas a decir?

-Sí.

-Esperaba algo más sensato de tu parte.

Silencio. Tal vez de varios minutos en los cuales Martín se debatía entre pedirle perdón por ser tan duro (vamos, a el no lo engañaba, esa lágrima a punto de salir…) y ablandarse un poco, o conservar su postura. Porque tenia que pensar en ellas también.

Optó por la segunda.

-Ya te podes ir. La próxima vez, trata de recordar que no sos bienvenido acá.

-No mientras las tenga conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Veo que la tenés re clara. Ahora andate.

Arthur le sonrió y dio media vuelta. Sentía algo removerse en su estómago. Algo que le decía que esa no había sido una visita más. Porque tanto esa sonrisa sobradora que le había enseñado al argentino antes de voltearse era tan falsa como ese seco "andate".

Esperaba poder lidiar los próximos días con su conciencia y con ese sabor amargo que le había quedado en los labios. Y con esos recuerdos de los pocos minutos no hostiles que compartió con Martín, esos que habían hecho que el corazón le latiera a dos mil. Esperaba poder olvidar pronto ese rostro lloroso y frágil, y esa ternura que desparramaba al besar.

¿Realmente no se las daría?

-Hasta la próxima entonces.

* * *

La luz de la mañana lo sorprendió despierto, con el celular en la mano. Acostado en en la cama, mirando el techo y las paletas del ventilador girando y girando.

Sintió el ruido de una llaves abrir la puerta del living, luego el sonido de las mismas al ser arrojadas contra la mesa. Y después, las pisadas en el pasillo, presurosas, nerviosas. Y la misma figura que apareció por el marco de la puerta de la habitación ahora se dirigía hacia la cama, sentándose en ella. Y las palabras de la boca del sudamericano salieron rápidas, como atropellándose una con otra, casi sonando a una disculpa más que a un reproche.

-Vine tan pronto como pude, leí tu mensaje y volé al aeropuerto. Tuve que pagar de más para que me trajeran porque ya no había vuelos a esa hora asi que mas te vale que no sea una...

Se detuvo. Martín se había arrojado contra su pecho. Y no pasó ni un segundo siquiera. El llanto desconsolado no se hizo esperar. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel orgullo? Pocas veces había visto al argentino en ese estado tan… abatido. Muy pocas veces. Y sabía que si le preguntaba que había sucedido no obtendría respuesta. Así que solamente se limitó a acariciarle el cabello, a peinarlo y despeinarlo a su antojo y a darle palmadas suaves en la espalda, para tranquilizarlo.

-Inglaterra, ¿verdad?

Martin asintió, sin separar su rostro del pecho de quien lo contenía.

-Ya va a pasar. Tranquilo.

No, no iba a pasar. Porque veía tan pero tan lejano el reencuentro con ella… porque cada día que transcurría, las esperanzas iban desapareciendo, iban muriendo lentamente en su interior. Temía que algún día ella le dijera que ya no quería ser argentina, que prefería quedarse con Arthur. Que cuando lograra tener algo a su favor para recuperarla, ya fuera demasiado tarde.

Y detrás de todo ese dolor, había algo más. Algo que no sabía exactamente como definir, o bajo qué etiqueta clasificar. Un sentimiento…raro. Algo que ahora le provocaba que el estomago y el corazón se le estrujaran, algo que no lo había dejado dormir en toda la noche.

Pero no importaba lo que fuera que pudiera nacer dentro suyo, lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo y que lo llenaba de remordimiento. No lo iba a poder perdonar, al igual que Inglaterra jamás se las devolvería por voluntad propia. Jamás. Aunque lo encontrara en la ruina, solo, desprotegido y arrepentido. Porque no se compadecería de quien le quitó así un pedazo de su ser. No, claro que no. No podría perdonarlo. Aunque quisiera.

El sinfín de recuerdos de la reciente noche que desfilaban por su cabeza lo volvían loco. E inconscientemente una pequeña sonrisa apareció sobre sus labios.

¿Realmente no lo perdonaría?

Y mientras el chileno le acariciaba y jugueteaba con sus mechones rubios, mientras pensaba en aquello, se quedó dormido.


End file.
